


Captain Gooey's Fiery Finale

by NullBubby



Series: Gooey Dies.zip [3]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Volcanoes, gooey friccin dies, gooey gets the wrong idea about cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullBubby/pseuds/NullBubby
Summary: Gooey dies once more.
Series: Gooey Dies.zip [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743142
Kudos: 5





	Captain Gooey's Fiery Finale

Had it not been so incredibly hazy pretty much all throughout the surrounding area, one could’ve been able to see just how much they should’ve reconsidered their expedition to the area in the first place. If the continuous spurts of lava weren’t enough to turn away some crazed explorer, then just about nothing else would, given how often and sporadic they came and ravaged the impenetrable volcano’s base, already beyond tired of how much it had to deal with in the infuriatingly constant attempts to be incinerated. It had become rather sturdy from so much time of hardening and cooling of the boiling hot liquid, rather contradictory to the presumed original intent, but it wasn’t like anyone or anything was able to read an inanimate object's thoughts.

Of course, that didn’t stop one lonely blob from trying, being merely one of several things he planned to be doing upon reaching the top lining of an impending doom lying within the landform’s barrel. One misstep and sure, a good snack as any for him, maybe even himself. Just hop in, get cooked up to perfection, head back out, and get’a licking. Tasty, tasty, he could hardly wait... if only his audience had come along, too. A kind little UFO had carried him up with a claw of some sort, though it immediately made escape upon completing its task. More dinner for himself, then... or was it lunch?

No matter, though. What did was the journey to the top, only because it made way for the delicious feast to come afterward. The lava even celebrated his arrival with its own version of fireworks, dripping down all around him in celebration of a new arrival. It was a little careless, sure, and a few times, a drop or two would land just beside or in front of him, but that was what proper preparation was for. Atop his squishy head lay some sort of flat, mask-looking attire, clear, so he could easily see through, and an attached hard hat on the top, to protect him from any impending threats. Can’t go alone, after all... or was it ‘safety first’? Something along one of those lines.

The entirety of the road leading up looked fairly simple to traverse, fairly steep, but nothing his awkward body wasn’t able to handle. If he was seen, most would probably wonder how he managed to bound along down the trickiest of paths—rocky, sharp, slippery, whatever. It was nothing he needed to mind, though. All he cared for was that he was doing alright, and when he did alright, he felt alright. Nice, actually. It felt great when he accomplished something, anything from defeating an intruder to his stash of food, to eating one more apple than the last day. Ah... maybe he could go find some apples upon returning home.

Too bad he forgot to bring something along to snack on. It wasn’t exactly that he was hungry all the time, he hadn’t felt so in quite some time, it was more that food was his passion. Tasty stuff was good. A little satisfaction for his mouth, lingering for a moment before being downed whole into his bottomless, blobby stomach, no matter what the object may be. Sure, some were awfully confused upon seeing him lick a spear or something out the air and into his mouth, never to be seen again, but he didn’t mind. Everything was tasty to him, quite a perk, in his own opinion. Just more food for him to take, especially given that he could devour things no other would ever dare consider.

One look up revealed that there was still quite a short while until the top, so what was there left to do? The lava looked like it wanted to play with him, embrace his bouncy body with all its searing surfaces, but he politely declined. He just didn’t feel like it at the moment, but a promise was made to return at some point to fulfill its wishes. Lucky for him, it seemed to understand, and decided not to bother his intentions for some time while he continued along on his journey.

Off to the side, just barely within his view, was an odd robot, attempting the very same feat of his intention. Wheeling along, it bounded around with its incredible Super Jump Jets, weaving its way through all the drops of lava that even dared touch its metal plating. For a moment, he decided to take a look at the new traveler, having not even noticed him hopping the same path, searching for something, anything to want. Oh, of course. Rule number one: A robot—especially one of those L9 varieties—must always want something. Ice cream, maybe? That sounded nice right about now.

Within moments, an explosion sounded off in the distance as its inner workings bounced down the steep hill, luckily managing to steer clear of his entire body. That was great, but it was too bad his new guest had to go. A ‘Robot Wants Gooey’ situation would’ve been nice—a new friend, after all—but it was long gone by now. Say, maybe it was trying to get up to the top for a treat, as well. Can’t tell now, though.

Still a little boring for the rest of the ride, and now with nothing to do, he sagged along as the last incline was begun to be traversed. A few rocks were displaced and sent the same way as the other unfortunate traveler, left to remain forever dormant at the base of this perilous location, but they weren’t as good of a snack as he was hoping. Rocks were alright, but he wanted something much, much more. He didn’t come to this place just to get what could be found literally anywhere, he needed something really good to make the trip worthwhile.

The last spurt of the journey was made in a hasty blur, any sort of consciousness left within his mysterious mind having left long ago. Upon deciding that its host would face an impending threat if it didn’t take over soon, it finally returned, halting the blob just moments before he would’ve otherwise dropped into the pool of magma, which begged and pleaded to be released and wreak havoc on the area surrounding the rocky base. Really a shame it couldn’t, even he could tell, but his schedule was already quite occupied, so he quickly apologized for his inability to assist, just in case. Speaking of plans, there was a lot to eat upon returning home, so best get going soon, else it might get stale, or mushy, or whatever else it might turn into. Food had that odd power to transform itself with long periods of waiting, but maybe he could learn that ability, too, if he just asked nicely.

One look down showed that the absolute perfect oven lay waiting for him, sitting idly for any foolish traveler to break its blazing surface and become eternally consumed into a nonexistent pile of ash, immediately diminishing into nothing more than a consumable for the liquid itself to thrive to repeat its process forever longer. Compliant to his nature, though, he didn’t care, or even realize the impending threat he was drawing himself into. A nice snack was all that mattered to him... actually, hold on a moment...

How was he supposed to get out after hopping in?

Okay, okay, there’s a problem in itself, but his flawless thinking would devise a plan, one way or another. Maybe find something to ride atop of, or get a handy cannon placed down to launch back up. Or maybe just something else entirely, but he couldn’t dawdle for too long—the food was waiting for him, sending drool seeping down his tongue and drying out immediately upon escaping the confines of his mouth. What little didn’t evaporate in moments seeped into the tiny cracks between the pebbles that composed the outer lining of the volcano’s entrance, delaying its impending fate by mere moments before suffering the wrath of a fierce inferno to surround and soon consume it.

Still considering the options of his futile scheme, he hadn’t noticed the familiar hopping and wheeling about, quickly returning from behind. This time, the Avenging Machine managed to survive even longer, trickily dashing about through the dangers that one blob had somehow managed to avoid without effort. Quickly, as there was no time to be lost in reaching the top for reasons even it couldn’t comprehend, it made the final stretch of the journey in a few moments, failing to notice the other traveler in time before bumping him off and into his guaranteed doom.

By the time he had come back to his senses, the sky had transformed into a small, ashy circle, the rest a lining of red-hot stone that had somehow managed to survive the magma’s intensity. Down he fell, the heat steadily increasing until no other could take it anymore, but he simply didn’t mind. A tasty treat lay waiting moments ahead, its source at the bottom of the deep pit he continued down. Oh boy, when he finally cooked himself to perfection... the snack was sure to be delicious. He could hardly wait to eat, so much so that he could drool up a puddle if the situation wasn’t so scorching hot.

Oh, and if he wasn’t in that pit, of course. There really wasn’t any place for a puddle in the air, so too bad, then. Saliva was a great way to spice up a snack, especially when outside his mouth—it just tasted better that way. Oh... he really ought to go get some spit out upon the baking’s finish.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie Captain Toad's Fiery Finale really slaps. Better when the lava is down, but that's just my opinion.
> 
> robot is back uh oh.


End file.
